Infected But Not In
by queenofice87
Summary: Rick has been acting very strangely lately, and the increased number of zombies around him are just the top of the cake compared to all the changes he's constantly going through. To him, he is protecting those he loves around him, but to others around him he is deadly and he gets worse when provoked.


He had to protect him, that much he knew. They were minding their own business, walking down to the terminal when all of a sudden they were jumped.

To Rick's disgust, it was the same group that took over their home they found.

Sure, it was wrong of him to take him down and leave him to turn, but what else was he to do when Michone and his child were returning from gathering supplies?

They took whatever they found and left as fast as they could. There was no time to look back because of the herd of walkers approaching from behind and the sides of them.

And now, here they were, fighting to save their lives, not from a walker-super-herd, but from four angered persons who are trying to kill him, Michone, and his son over something he had every reason to fight against. It was self defense, he felt that he was going to get killed one way or another, and in this new world it was kill or be killed if you are robbed by another person. This doesn't include the world over run with walkers.

Then, out of nowhere, it happened.

The change, it was an instant reaction to get the guy off his back and from around his neck. In turn for trying to choke him, he bit down on him, very, very, hard. He pulled off skin, pulled off every ounce of muscle that his teeth could grab. Blood pulled onto the floor, fell all over his jaw as he snarled and bit at his flesh. The man plopped to the ground, swimming in a pool of his own flesh and blood.

Rick was pissed, no doubt about that. The boiling rage was flowing in him.

He heard the cries from his son, cries for him, cries for god. Cries in general along with painful moans as Carl's face was slammed again and again into the ground. Just as the other man was about to kick him again, the rage started up all over again. The only thing he saw was red.

He picked the attacker up by his collar, biting him into the neck the same way the other guy was done. He pulled off flesh, muscles, all the way down into the bones, blood covered all over his face like someone else's sloppy make up job.

He tossed the dead man over to the side and let out an angered hiss, a loud growl, and, a muffled "whose next assholes?!" Due to his mouth dripping in blood, throbbing veins, and arteries of the victims he took down.

Carl watched, eyes wide and fearful. He had his hands lingering against the gun as he watched his father kill another in the same fashion as the first two.

The last one, the ring leader of the group that attacked them backed up against the red SUV, cowering like the tail of a rattle snake. His gun dropped instantly, whimpering with tears from the horror he just witnessed.

Carl didn't understand what was going on. His dad was behaving a lot like a walker would, but he also still had the behavior of a normal human being.

He noted the few changes that took place as his dad killed those three men around them; he felt Michone pick him up from the ground, cradling him close though he felt as if he didn't need that right now, he was just in shock. He was in pure shock.

What was going on and why? Its obvious his dad had gotten bit by a walker, that he was infected, but why wasn't he acting monster like except for when it was time to defend his loved ones, friends or group members? Was the reason they hadn't run into any walkers while on the way to the terminal because of his father?

Rick would have continued until an arrow flew out of nowhere, striking the ring leader right between his eyes. His expression was priceless as he fell over onto the ground in a dead heap.

"So that yeh wouldn't hafto take another chunk o'meat out," said a familiar voice. "Not good fer s'one whose'till got their head on 're shoulders."

Rick turned on his heal to face the archer, his face returning from paleness to normal color.

His eyes went from pale gray to the normal dark blue that they were before.

There was a moment of silence as they stared each other down.

"Daryl?" Rick asked, rubbing blood and extra flesh off his face.

Daryl nodded a greeting, "I believe some explanations need to be done so you don't end up gettin' yer head blown off."

Rick noted the shot gun Daryl was referring to. Carl looked unsure if he should use it or not.

"Its okay," Rick said, "no need to bring unwanted attention, right?"

At those words, Carl fainted into Michones arms. Too much shock overload on him, Daryl reckoned.

"What in the hell is going on here?!" Michone growled, pointing her sword between Rick's eyes, " answer me now.."

She paused, giving a flick of the sword at Rick's nose, " or I will kill you!"

"Calm down and get that thing out my face," Rick demanded, hands going up.

"I will after you tell me what the fuck just happen-"

"Okay okay okay," Daryl came out from behind them, he used his crossbow to remove the kitana away from Rick. "Lets head down to a safer place to discuss what went down t'night and don't you dare;" he shoved Michone backwards, shoving her violently at least three extra times, "kill him off or use that sword anywhere near him and Carl. Do I make myself clear?! "

"Crystal." Michone growled in-between clenched teeth, sliding her sword into her sheath at the side of her hip. "Clear."

The three were soon headed off to the nearest place to find shelter, Daryl carrying Carl over his shoulders, Rick beside them to keep any walkers off their trail, and Michone following them about 30 foot prints behind.


End file.
